


Punk Rock Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Adam has a high libido, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys in dresses, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Dom is such a tease, Horniness, M/M, No Lube, Punk, Punk Rock, Quickies, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, princess boy, raw fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam sees Dom in his Union Jack mini dress for the first time and instantly gets turned on.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 9





	Punk Rock Princess

"Damm he looks so good in that ,"Adam spoke as he wacthed Dom bend over in his union jack mini dress wiggling his ass in the older mans direction. 

"That little bitch just begging to be fucked raw,"Adam growled walking up behind Dom abruptly grabing the boy by his narrow hips causing him to let out a cute yelp. 

"You wanna fuck me dont cha,"Dom teased using his thumb to pull down his underwear showing off his ass crack. 

"Hell ya baby,"Adam groaned undoing his belt and pulling down his pants allowing his erection to spring free. 

"Then do it fuck me raw in this little dress,"Dom wimpred.

Adam pulled off Dom's boxers sliding them down to his ankles and pressed the tip of his dick at the other mans tight intrance slowly pushing in. 

"Fook,"Dom shouted aggressively throwing his head back as Adam buried his entire 8 inch member into his tight boy pussy. 

Dom felt so streached out the rim of his hole constricting around Adam's thick veiny cock greedily swallowing the whole thing balls deep. 

"How does it feel to be railed by your guitarist you filthy punk rock slut,"Adam asked.

"Fooking amazing,"Dom replied playing with his erection as Adam pounded into him. 

"Scream my name baby let the world know who you belong to,"Adam grunted. 

"Adam fooking Warrington owns my ass nobody else,"Dom shouted out banging his head as Adam picked up the pase of his thrusts. 

"I am gonna cum,"Dom warned before releasing all over the floor. "Fuck me to,"Adam cried as his dick twicthed inside of Dom thick spurts of semen filling up his hole. 

"Your so fucking perfect punk rock princess,"Adam spoke as he pulled out and brought Dom close to his chest cradling him in his strong hairy arms.

End


End file.
